


jared makes richard tea very often

by lohoron



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lohoron/pseuds/lohoron
Summary: takes place during season 5, episode 6after talking to her for hours without end, jared was devastated to see her go. the girl that he's shared so much with. she loved to listen. and talk.the thing about richard is that he doesn't like to listen. or talk. but he'll do it for jared.(partly inspired by this passage on the pied piper blog:"Hendricks is a powerful substance, and like all stimulants, must be weaned off slowly!")
Relationships: Jared Dunn/Richard Hendricks
Kudos: 31





	jared makes richard tea very often

**Author's Note:**

> just a little little thing of two boys being in love :)

"let's go home, alright?" richard puts his hand soft on jared's back and leads him out of the room that fiona was just dismembered in, and jared's sniffle fills the air. fiona is the only person that jared has talked to about things not concerning pied piper in weeks. 

ever since he found out his true, sincere feelings about richard, he's been terrified to confront him with anything but economic facts and subtle smiles. richard noticed, of course, so he had to tell him that he's made himself emotionally unavailable for the purpose of being a better COO. but really he's doing it because, if he doesn't force himself to, he can't stop thinking about richard. can't stop thinking about his little curls and the scent of chamomile tea embedded in his favorite green sweater and the way he fidgets with his fingers and the way he smiles at his own jokes. he can't stop thinking about what it would be like to just have richard all too himself. but he hates the thought; richard isn't just his own anymore. he has to share him. he has to make sure that everybody can enjoy richard's genius, and he wants everybody to, really because he loves richard and he loves his mind and it amazes him sometimes (all the time) how genius he is.

"you can make me some tea? maybe that'll make you feel better," richard soothes again, and jared's hunched up frame adjusts slightly as he nods and wipes his dripping nose.

\---

jared, as soon as he's at the hacker dungeon, grabs richard's favorite mug (it's a bright blue one with a slender, cylindrical handle, which richard likes because his fingers fit around the handle nicely and he likes the fact that there's a little chip at the ceramic on the bottom from when jared dropped it onto the counter), and finds a black tea bag to put into it. he doesn't say a word as he prepares richard's tea exactly how he likes it. he doesn't say a word as richard creeps up next to him and places a hand on his arm.

he feels zoned out, scared and like everything is so complicated.

the feelings that have been floating for twelve hours don't wanna stop. jared doesn't want them to stop. he wants someone to listen. he wants somebody to care.

"jared, are you okay?" richard's voice sounds as he sips his drink, sitting at the counter opposite jared. jared puts a little smile on, nodding. "talk to me," he whispers, the sound soothing to jared's ears and stimulating to his senses. he sighs, letting the kettle boil some more water as he prepared a cup of chamomile for himself.

"are you sure?" 

he only ever wants to make sure richard is sure. make sure richard is okay. isn't hurting. richard reaches out and brushes his knuckles against jared's. "f- for once, yeah. yes. i'm sure."

jared takes a deep breath, the kettle making a screeching sound as he removes it from the heat and trembles the hot water into his mug, exhaling with a fragility that richard very rarely sees from jared.

"i've really tried, you know?" jared starts, his face soft and kind of pandering. "i've tried to make sure you're okay. i've tried to make sure the company's okay. i lose myself in trying to hold onto you, and it hurts, and i know that i should just... just... _stop_." he takes a sip from his tea, the heat blasting on his skin. richard stares at him intently, light blush creeping over his face.

"jared," richard speaks lower than usual, softer, more intentional, "jared, i don't want you to break because -- because of me. i don't know what to--"

"no, no, richard. you don't have to say anything. i think this is exactly what i need to do. just send emotional distancing to hell and really stand face-to-face with my fears. i just want to lay it all out in the open. i have to."

richard's face contorted into a scared chuckle, "you- you're making me nervous. are you okay?"

jared reaches to wrap his hand over richard's. "i've been distant. i had to remove myself from you because... because you're not just mine, and i know that, and i know that i can't hoard you like you're my little secret. because you're not anymore. but i -- i can't lie to you anymore. and i don't know what is going to happen now, richard. i don't know. this is the best i've got, you know?" he sniffles, and richard's face turns soft and unbelievably concerned, turning his palm to squeeze jared's, "i can't lie anymore and i need you to know that it's okay if you want to fire me aft--"

"jared, what?! i'm never gonna -- i'm never gonna wanna fire you!"

"just promise me that you won't force me to just deal with it. please." richard sets down his tea and walks around the counter, over to jared, slowly, "richard, just promise me that you'll accept my resignation letter if this all goes wrong. i'll listen to bonnie raitt in my condo alone and it won't be bad, really --"

richard chuckles as he stands right in front of jared. "jared, let me say it first," richard whispers, his lips specifically close to jared's. jared shivers.

"what do you mean?"

"jared, i like you."

jared chuckles. surely he's misreading this whole thing. he should just say it. "i'm in love with you, richard."

richard's heart skips a beat and then he knows everything is so perfectly and wonderfully real. "i'm in love with you, jared." the whisper is soft and almost muted, because richard immediately leans in to close the last gap between the two of them as their lips puzzled together.

richard's slightly on his tippy toes, his hand on one of jared's cheeks. jared is dipped down, clumsy posture matching his awkward reaction to richard's kiss.

but then he's in it. and he puts a hand on richard's cheek, and one on his waist, and he kisses back just as soft. he wants to treasure all of him. wants to kiss his mouth gentle and soft because richard deserves soft things. and richard is in love with him, holy fucking shit.

"thank you," richard mutters against jared's mouth, pecking him over and over, his arms now swung around jared's neck. "thank you for letting me in."

jared leans back a slight bit, taking a moment to examine richard's gorgeous face. roman nose, beautiful blue eyes, thin lips and high cheekbones. he loves him. he loves him. he loves him. "thank you for taking me."

and then richard kisses his mouth again and he feels intoxicated because richard is a drug that he can't get enough of. that he doesn't want to get enough of. "you are worth so much, jared dunn. donald dunn." jared smiles.

"i like jared now," and then he's letting richard lean slightly against the counter as he freckles a kiss on his cheek, "because you're the one calling me it."

richard goes red, his momentary braveness quickly being replaced by his usual anxiety. "you- you are the best. you're the - uh - the best person i've ever... i've ever met? and it's insane. you just... you just are so good. so, so good." he kisses jared, his nose bumping against his own, and everything feels so different.

"you're--"

"no, jared, i -- i don't even know what to say. you deserve everything. you... you're perfect. and i don't want to hear anything about me right now. this moment-- us, right now, it's about you. you, you, you." richard's eyes water and jared pulls him a bit closer so that their breaths are ghosts of one another. "you are so fucking... god, i sound like a fucking loser saying this, but it's true, it is so fucking true... you're so strong. and kind for no reason. you... you somehow... you're amazing. you're beautiful and resillient and selfless and loving. jared, jared, i love you."

"i love you too, darling." leave it up to jared fucking dunn to call richard darling. and leave it to richard to cherish the pet name forever. 

"i love how tall you are and how you make these dumb vests look cute." richard smoothes a hand over jared's vest. "i love the way you say my name and the way you listen for my name and the way that i feel about you even when you're not around. i love talking about you and with you and i love your hands and your... your compliments and your forgiveness. everything."

"richard... i had no idea you really thought about me like this." jared blushes and richard chuckles, kissing jared again. he opens his mouth with a question mark implied in the air, one which jared quickly answers with a moan and then their tongues are everywhere and it all just feels so nice. so much. so much to handle, but also so worth it all. richard never wants to leave this fucking kitchen.

jared strolled a thumb over richard's waist right on top of his shirt, corners of his mouth perked. "i didn't... i'm not good at this. not good at showing it. you know? and i'm sorry if i won't be enough sometimes. because i won't be. i-- i'll work too much and... and i'll cry and vomit and... and... forget things and be an asshole and i just want you to know that i... that i want you through it all. really." richard's breath is soft on jared's jaw and he can't help but feel like richard is the only person he ever will need.

and he knows it. it's always been him. ever since he saw him, since he brought that bottle of wine to the door and talked about looking like a virgin starved to death, since he had erlich slam the door in his face. he's known.

"oh, richard," jared smiles happily, a little tear escaping his eyes, "you'll always be enough for me."


End file.
